Sugar and spice don't always make nice
by Professional Hellfire
Summary: The prologue of an upcoming story


Today is a beautiful day in ponyville the sun is shining the birds are singing and pinkie is up to her usual shenanigans only this time they are not just simple pranks just something much darker.

Mercy cross hoof a stallion of many things a soldier but a mechanic at heart he's been through it all from arguments to wars he is a sta- his train of thought gets cut off by screaming in a nearby building and due to wanting to know where it is coming from decides to go and find out where it is coming from.

Mercy enters a dark alley and goes through a few back streets and eventually finds himself at an abandoned marehouse the screams have gotten louder and Mercy figures out that it is where the screams are coming from and decides to open the door.

Mercy enter an abandoned marehouse only bloodier and filled with screams for help from a certain pegasus pony

"Who's there? dash is that you?" Mercy says nervously as you step into a little pool of blood

"Oh look dash another pony to torture and kill how fun just hang in their dash and I'll bring him over" Pinkie says as she cuts into the ribcage area of dash.

Pinkie silently stops cutting into dashes ribcage and instead grabs a wrench and walks behind mercy and then proceeds to hit it on the back of Mercys head knocking him unconscious almost instantly.

Two whole hours pass before Mercy regains consciousness and pinkie promptly responds to Mercy waking up by taping your mouth shut preventing you from saying a word

"Wouldn't want you interrupting anything while I and dash were having so much fun isn't that right dash?" Her response is a couple of weak moans due to her lack of blood and due to her almost fatal state she is in.

"Dash oh Dash this is so much fun i adore this more than anything."Pinkie picks up a meat cleaver and dismembers dashes legs and wings while she screams the entire time in plain agony as blood pours out of her.

A slight breeze knocks the tape off your mouth allowing Mercy to speak "...wha...where the fuck am i?"

"Ohohohoho Mercy was it? oh your just in the best possible place ever you know what? im feeling generous you can join our little game but first." She places more tape over Mercy's mouth and slices mercy's lips then proceeds to stab Mercy's hoof with a sharp bloody knife pinning it to the table Mercy lies on.

"It's such a great game I think so and so does dash over here such fun oh so fun my middle name is fun pinkie fun responsibility pie." as she says this Mercy notices that his hoof is free and seizing this opportunity he rips out the knife from his hoof and grabs the wrench and whacks pinkie with it knocking her unconscious in one swing.

"Please help me" Dash says weakly and slowly in incredible pain

"Look i'm gonna get you outta here i'm going to get you to a hospital everything is going to be alright." Mercy says as he opens the straps pinning dash to the table.

"Please get some adrenaline i think i'm about to die." She says in the same tone as she lifts her hoof and points to the adrenaline her life signs fading.

"Hey hey! stick with me just try and keep your eyes open while i get the adrenaline" Mercy says as he goes to and grab the adrenaline which he then injects into dashes dying body.

"Quickly please take me to the hosp-" she passes out from blood loss before she can finish the sentence.

"Oh shit dash? I've got to get her to the hospital now." Mercy then proceeds to pick up dash and place her on his back and starts to run right out the marehouse endearing through the extreme pain right to the hospital before collapsing from the pain in his hoof where the knife once was stuck.

"Oh crap get him and her into a room now the mare looks like she is dying" The receptionist says as two nurses pick both Dash and Mercy to a room and place them on separate beds and hook them both up to separate I.V. bags and heart rate monitors.

Dashes heart beat monitor starts beeping less and less frequently as her heart continues to slow down as the nurses bandage dashes dismembered legs and wings and they then bring in life support and hook it up to dash but her heart stops just as they hook it up.

"Quick defibrillator." the other nurse passes her a defibrillator. "Clear!" She shocks dashes chest with the defibrillator restarting her heart and the nurse walks over to you and bandages your hoof.

"Everything is going to be alright you're safe and you are healing get some rest you will need it." She says as she walks away and quietly closes the door behind her.

Meanwhile in the atmosphere of the planet.

"We shall commence the invasion soon..." A mysterious shadow says in a deep tone.


End file.
